Sorpresa, piccolo Boss !
by MmeRoronoa
Summary: Quelle ne fut pas la surprise ce matin là de trouver un étranger assit à la table des Varia. Cet étranger n'avait pourtant pas l'air si inconnu que cela... Couple Xanxus/Squalo


**Sorpresa, piccolo Boss !**

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise ce matin là de trouver un étranger assit à la table des Varia. Cet étranger n'avait pourtant pas l'air si inconnu que cela, non, pas lorsque cette personne avait des traits semblables à ceux de l'épéiste du château. Mais avec un petit quelque chose en moins, ou plutôt en plus. Il était apparu durant le petit déjeuner, seul moment où les membres de la famille étaient réunis dans une paisible atmosphère.

Comme à chaque matin, le petit prince donnait une fois de petites bouchées aux petits êtres paranormaux sur ses genoux, une autre fois à lui même. En face, Lussuria admirait son nouveau vernis n'ayant que dans son assiette un petit déjeuner totalement bio. A côté, le plus grand de tous, encore à moitié endormit, rêvassait des futurs projets de sa journée, ayant évidemment le but d'épater le Boss. Le Boss qui était lui même assit en bout de table, mangeant en silence, ne prêtait pas attention au jeune homme d'à côté occupé à arranger ses bandages sur le manche de son épée.

Ainsi ce fut dans cette tranquillité quotidienne que le drame se produisit.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, une explosion se fit à la chaise de Squalo, l'entourant d'une épaisse fumée blanche, accompagné d'un bruit des plus ridicules. Xanxus ne leva qu'un sourcil dans cette direction, se demandant vaguement ce que cet imbécile avait encore bien put inventer comme stupidité. Mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa, ses traits se décomposèrent, imitant ceux de ses acolytes, qui regardaient avec effarement le nouvel arrivant.

Celui-ci paraissait encore plus surpris, une tasse de café en main qu'il s'était apparemment apprêté à boire. Il leva son regard à son tour vers les occupants de la table, étonné de retrouver ces mêmes compagnons qu'il n'y a même pas trois secondes, mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus, ou plutôt en moins. Sans un mot il longea un regard attentif sur chacun des membres de la Varia, et c'est en détaillant leurs traits qu'il comprit ce qui était entrain de ce passé. Il esquissa un sourire goguenard.

Voila quelque chose qui allait être amusant.

Xanxus qui d'abord trouva la situation absurde, fronça maintenant les sourcils, trouvant le sourire de cet individu très mal placé. Il posa son couvert tranquillement contre son assiette, causant un petit bruit qui attira l'attention de l'étranger vers lui.

"Et bien, je suppose que des explications seraient les bienvenues." Dit-il de son habituel ton lassant.

Il serra les poings d'avantage sur ses genoux lorsque son vis à vis agrandit son sourire.

"Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, _piccolo Boss _**(1)**"Rit l'étranger.

Xanxus se leva précipitamment, la colère déformant les traits de son visage. Il tapa ses mains sur la table en fixant hargneusement le nouvel arrivant.

"Tu te fous de moi en plus, _Squalo _!" Rugit-il.

-Boss... Soupira Lussuria tentant d'adoucir la tension.

Un Xanxus énervé dès le matin était un très mauvais présage pour le reste de la journée. Mais ce Squalo plus âgé semblait bien serein devant la colère grandissante du Boss.

"Allons allons, piccolo Boss, tu sais très bien que je ne me permettrais jamais une telle chose."

-Arrête de m'appeler comme cela !! Et dit moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe !

Squalo soupira, changeant sa bonne humeur en lassitude. Il but une gorgé de son café, jouant dangereusement avec la patience de Xanxus. Bel étira un sourire, soudainement amusé par la situation. Un Squalo rebelle, voila une chose bien curieuse. Marmon toujours aussi passible, se pelota plus confortablement sur les genoux du prince, attendant avec une curiosité caché la suite. Mal à l'aise, Lussuria lui se mordillait les ongles, ne se souciant pas du gâchis qu'il causait sur son vernissage du matin. Leviatan lui, admirait particulièrement le nouveau Squalo, à présent plus âgé, qu'il trouva plus confiant, plus charismatique et plus séduisant.

"Je crois que..." Murmura Squalo, les yeux tranquillement fermés. "Bel m'a joué un sale tour."

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le petit prince concerné, dont le sourire se fana.

"Je veux dire..." Sourit Squalo "Qu'il a dû me passer le bazooka des 10 ans sur la tête pendant que j'étais tranquillement entrain de siroter mon café." Il plongea son regard dans celui du blondinet. "Je ne vois que lui capable de me faire une telle blague."

Belphegor tira à nouveau un sourire sadique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

"Naa naa... quel mauvais garçon je suis" Ria-t-il.

Mais ces explications ne suffisaient pas au Boss. Il croisa les bras, reprenant son air nonchalant, fixant le futur Squalo, ne l'appréciant pas une seule seconde depuis son arrivée soudaine. Et ne souhaitant plus une seconde supporter cet individu, il quitta la salle à manger, sans un mot de plus. Squalo sourit d'avantage, reposant sa joue contre sa paume, posant un regard mystérieux sur la sortie du piccolo Boss.

Oui, cela allait être très amusant.

...

Un peu plus tard, alors que les choses aurait du revenir à la normale, Squalo âgé de 10 ans de plus, se promenait avec légèreté dans la demeure des _"piccoli Varia"_. Bien que cette situation lui fasse perdre un temps précieux, il trouvait qu'un petit séjour en arrière serait très divertissant. De plus qu'en connaissant le futur, il pourrait semer la pagaille juste pour s'amuser et tourner en bourrique ses piccoli équipiers. Les mensonges et histoires inventées étaient les bienvenus.

Il gloussa quand il repensa à ce matin lorsqu'après le départ de Xanxus, il fit croire à Lussuria et à Leviatan que dans le futur ces deux là s'étaient mit ensemble. Il se retint de pouffer en se rappelant la tête qu'avait fait Leviatan et à l'évanouissement du pauvre travesti.

A présent il se dirigeait vers ses propres quartiers, curieux de retrouver d'anciens souvenirs qu'il se souvenait avoir enfouit dans des recoins secret de sa chambre.

Rien n'avait particulièrement changé, Squalo n'était pas de ces personnes qui avaient le besoin de relooker leur milieu, ce genre de détails n'avait pas de place dans ses préoccupations. Il trouva comme dans ses souvenirs quelques lettres d'amours dans ses tiroirs de son petit bureau qu'il fermait toujours à clé, par crainte que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus. Il esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il en relut une, signé par deux initiales DC, _Dino Cavalone. _Il retrouva également quelques photos rangées dans une petite boîte en bois, fermée à clé. Heureusement qu'il se souvenait de chaque emplacement.

Il sortit de cette pièce quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire maintenant plus nostalgique aux lèvres. S'il avait oublié une chose, c'est combien son passé avait été morose, et l'enfant réservé qu'il avait été. Ne s'étant pas encore trouvé une place au sein de cette famille, il avait passé son temps dans sa passion pour les épées et dans ses petits secrets. Il soupira, pensant à ce qu'il était à présent, se rassurant de l'évolution que son futur avait prit.

Il esquissa un sourire, ses pas le menant vers les quartiers de son bien aimé piccolo Boss.

Il était temps que les choses bougent. Il remerciera Bel à son retour pour cette mauvaise blague pas si mauvaise que ça.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte massive du bureau du Boss, il entra sans annonçer sa venue. Xanxus était assit derrière son bureau, fusillant du regard l'étranger qui venait d'entrer sans permission. Squalo ayant pleinement conscience de l'agacement qu'il causait, s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise du bureau, un sourire plaqué au visage.

"Yo, piccolo Boss !" Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Xanxus sera la mâchoire, tentant de contrôler les traits de son visage. Il voulait coûte que coûte se montrer impassible devant cet individu qu'il méprisait comme jamais. Il pouvait peut être comprendre que ce Squalo se sente tout permit parce qu'il était plus âgé que lui, mais qu'il se sente supérieur était inacceptable. Dix ans en plus ou dix ans en moins, ça restait toujours lui le Boss ! Et puis, son physique aussi ne lui revenait pas, pas plus que son aura. Trop charismatique, séduisant à souhait. Et bien trop confiant. Aucunement soumit. Comment une chose pareille était-elle possible ? Le lui du futur c'était donc ramollit ? N'avait-il plus aucune autorité sur ses hommes ? Peut être qu'il n'était même plus Boss ! Non impossible, sinon ce Squalo ne s'amuserait pas à l'appeler "piccolo Boss".

"C'est fou ce que tu as pu changer en dix ans. Je me rappelle à peine de ce à quoi tu ressemblais." Squalo jouait avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux, avec encore cet air nonchalant qu'il semblait avoir adopté lui aussi. "Et je ne parle pas seulement de ton physique." Rajouta-t-il en levant un œil sur lui, accompagné d'un sourire suffisant que Xanxus se serait plu de lui arracher des lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Squalo se leva de sa chaise, détournant le bureau pour se poster devant la grande baie vitrée de la pièce, ignorant complètement Xanxus. Celui-ci même était à quelques centimètres de lui, toujours assit sur son habituelle chaise, comme un roi. Squalo mit quelque temps avant de répondre.

"Bien des choses ont changées. Je me sens si nostalgique."

Et cela ne répondait nullement à sa question. Xanxus bouillait de rage. S'il savait où il pouvait se la mettre sa nostalgie !

"Quelque part, je suis content d'être ici, cela va me permettre de mettre certaines choses en ordre, mais d'un autre côté je suis pressé de rentrer chez _"moi"_.

Oh et cela Xanxus le souhaitait aussi. Que cet étranger s'en aille et que son fidèle Squalo revienne.

"C'est très difficile de me contrôler en plus, j'ai envie de faire pleins de _choses_, mais cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences, quoique..."

Xanxus leva un sourcil. Mettre certaines choses en ordre... De graves conséquences ? Mais qu'est ce que cet abruti racontait ?

"Tu pourrais dans ce cas te planquer dans un coin et y rester jusqu'à ce que les choses redeviennent à normales. Ainsi tu foutrais la paix à tout le monde et ne déclencherais aucune conséquence sur l'avenir." Dit-il avec lassitude. Ca y est, maintenant il s'ennuyait. Ce Squalo n'avait plus rien d'énervant, c'était plutôt quelqu'un de très ennuyeux qui lui faisait perdre son temps.

Il l'entendit glousser.

"Oui en effet je pourrai faire ça, mais..." Squalo étira un sourire, le regard dans le vide. " J'ai bien envie de t'embêter." Il se retourna légèrement pour regarder son piccolo Boss dans les yeux.

L'embêter ?

"Veux-tu que je te tue ?"

A ces mots Squalo éclata de rire. Non, définitivement ce Squalo l'énervait.

"Ca, ca serait bien une chose qui aurait de grandes conséquences sur l'avenir." Dit-il joyeusement avant de prendre un regard plus sérieux. "Mais de toute manière, tu n'y arriverais pas."

Xanxus fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Ah, parce qu'en plus il se croyait plus fort que lui ? Il lui ferait bien ravaler ses mots mais c'est qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de violence, il se vengerait plus tard sur l'autre Squalo.

Au manque de réaction, Squalo s'approcha et s'assit sur le bureau, face à Xanxus. Ses jambes se positionnèrent entre celles de son vis à vis et son regard se fit plus taquin.

"Et c'est surtout que ton toi futur ne te le pardonnerait pas." Dit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Xanxus leva un sourcil, intrigué devant ces dernières paroles, bien que la position aussi fût curieuse.

"Je crois plutôt que je lui rendrais un grand service." Dit-il froidement.

Squalo éclata à nouveau de rire, ce qui exaspéra d'avantage son piccolo Boss. Peut être qu'enfin de compte l'envie de violence allait lui venir et qu'il mettrait à jour ses menaces.

Il n'eut le temps d'approfondir ses pensées que Squalo se permit un rapprochement plus prononcé. Et ce fut une chose toute nouvelle que d'avoir l'épéiste aux longs cheveux sur ses genoux. Xanxus piqua un fard.

Nom de Dieu.

Il voulu se relever pour faire tomber ce mal élevé de ses genoux, mais celui-ci mit fin à ses projets en écrasant sans vergogne ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et voilà une chose encore plus nouvelle et curieuse que d'avoir les lèvres pulpeuses de l'épéiste aux longs cheveux sur les siennes. Xanxus sentit son sang gelé. Il recula sa tête, mais la heurtant contre la tête de son siège et les mains tenaces de Squalo, l'obligea à continuer le baisé. Il tenta néanmoins de se débattre, malgré le fait que ce Squalo était plus fort que lui et le maîtrisait sans effort. Il lui avait coincé la tête entre ses deux grandes et fines mains. Et inutile de dire qu'il lui était impossible de se lever dû au poids qu'exerçait le corps plus grand sur le sien. Il était coincé.

Bordel, il allait le tuer, et ce n'était plus des paroles en l'air.

C'est ainsi que sans que l'épéiste ne se rendant compte, Xanxus agrippa l'une de ses armes dans l'une de ses poches qu'il braqua sans hésitation sur sa tempe. Face à ce geste, Squalo recula légèrement la tête, mettant par conséquence fin au baisé volé. Xanxus se permit à nouveau de respirer normalement, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Squalo lui, le regardait d'un air ennuyé.

"Veux-tu que je te raconte comment j'ai réussis à te dresser ?" Lui dit-il en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux, agissant comme si aucune arme n'était braquée sur lui.

Xanxus tiqua au mot "dressé" et enfonça alors un peu plus l'arme contre sa tempe.

"Ferme là ! Je vais te faire regretter tes gestes !" Cria-t-il, au bout de sa patience.

Squalo leva les yeux, et s'installa plus confortablement sur les genoux du piccolo Boss. Celui-ci grimaça mais ne fit aucun geste.

"Non, après tout je ne vais rien te dire du tout, ainsi cela va rester une surprise." Il plongea son regard mystérieux dans celui de Xanxus. "Je vais plutôt me contenter d'agir comme bon me semble..." Il étira un sourire qui balançait entre le sadisme et l'ironie. " Et profiter de la situation."

Et sans que Xanxus ne vit la chose venir, il fut soudainement plaqué au sol, assiégé par son aîné. Son arme avait roulé plus loin et ses mains étaient à présent en croix au dessus de sa tête, maîtrisées par celles de Squalo. Ses traits au début choqués se déformèrent par la haine et la gêne. Au dessus de lui, Squalo portait un air supérieur et méprisant. Il abaissa son visage, ses cheveux tombant lacement sur Xanxus.

"Piccolo Boss..." Souffla-t-il aux oreilles de son cadet. " Io vi farà vivere il megliore esperienza della tua vita.** (2)**"Provoquant un long frisson dans le dos du concerné.

Xanxus ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui était entrain de se passer, la situation était comme paranormale. Il n'y avait que ce corps pressé sans pudeur contre le sien, envahissant sans ménagement son espace personnel. De plus la personne qui osait faire cela n'était que son second, avec quelques années en plus et des manières impétueuses. Il sentit un autre frisson pas si désagréable que cela lui parcourir le corps lorsque les lèvres de cet étranger pas si étranger que cela papillonnèrent son cou de petits baisés.

Ô Dio.**(3)**

Il tenta de se débattre mais Squalo mit rapidement fin à ses protestations en lui serrant d'avantage les poignets entre ses mains. Il appuya également l'un de ses genoux contre l'entre jambe de Xanxus, provoquant un sifflement de sa part. Le rouge monté aux joues, il était d'autant plus appétissant aux yeux de son aîné. Celui-ci ne se retenant plus, fondit sur lui pour capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Il agrippa d'une main puissante ses deux poignets pour plonger l'autre sous sa chemise. Xanxus retint un gémissement, qui serait mal venu, lorsque Squalo lui pinça l'un des deux petits bouts de chair à présent rougis. Il détacha ensuite complètement sa chemise, pour pouvoir aller remplacer ses doigts par ses dents. Et à ses mordillements, Xanxus ne put plus retenir un léger halètement.

"S-stop ! Arrête ca, espèce de pervers !" Il entendit l'épéiste ricaner, mais, nullement cesser son occupation. "C'est-C'est de la pédophilie !"

Squalo releva la tête, éclatant encore une fois de son rire que Xanxus ne pouvait plus supporter. Il donna un léger baisé sur son front, gloussant toujours aux derniers mots de son piccolo Boss.

"Appelle ça comme tu veux." Ria-t-il. "Bien que tout le monde sait que tu es majeur et vacciné."

Xanxus grinça des dents, de colère et pour retenir encore un gémissement.

"Alors c'est du viol !"

Encore un éclat de rire exaspérant.

"Tu as toujours eu les mots pour rire, Xanxus."

Le dit Xanxus n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'une main vint sans gêne lui déboucler sa ceinture pour lui ouvrir son pantalon. Il ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet d'une terreur naissante, les dents serrées à s'en briser la mâchoire. Devant cette nouvelle réaction, Squalo, vit en lui un petit enfant apeuré et vint le rassurer n'arrêtant néanmoins pas ses gestes. Il ne voulait après tout nullement lui faire de mal, au contraire, il ne lui voulait que du bien. C'était son Boss, et ça le chagrinait presque de voir que Xanxus doutait de sa loyauté. Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Non, il est vrai qu'à cette époque là, Xanxus ne faisait confiance qu'à lui même.

Il abaissa du mieux qu'il put son pantalon accompagné par ses sous-vêtements. Xanxus devint encore plus cramoisi, fermant durement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir la suite, et peut être qu'en les rouvrant il verrait le vrai Squalo, _il suo Squalo_** (4)**, mais il fut bien deçu. Pourtant la nouvelle émotion qu'il ressentit lorsque la même main se posa délicatement sur son intimité ne fut pas des plus déplaisantes. Et toutes ses réticences s'envolèrent une fois que cette main s'activa, lui procurant un plaisir encore inconnu.

Bon d'accord, Xanxus devait avouer que c'était très agréable, que cette nouvelle expérience pourrait lui être utile, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que la personne qui lui procurait ce plaisir était un Squalo de dix ans son aîné et que c'était tout bonnement inadmissible. Il grinça des dents, se tortillant sous les assauts du plaisir et mit un bras devant ses yeux. Comment est ce que lui, le grand parton des Varia en était réduit cela ?!

"Oi piccolo Boss, ne te caches pas." Squalo lui retira le rempart et plongea son regard dans le sien qu'il adorait tant. Il étira un sourire chaleureux et remplit de bon sentiment. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas du faire une chose pareille mais la récompense était si savoureuse. Il se pencha, n'arrêtant pas une fois ses mouvements de va et vient sur la verge de Xanxus, et l'embrassa délicatement, étouffant ses plaintes délicieuses. C'était si bon d'avoir le dessus pour une fois.

Xanxus accepta cette fois ci le baiser avec fougue, en désirant à ce stade toujours plus. Et Squalo se ferait un plaisir de lui accorder ses désirs. Il finit même par lâcher les poignets qu'il tenait, pour commencer à se déshabiller à son tour. Ses mains enfin libres, Xanxus lui agrippa la tête, plongeant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux argentés qu'il aimait temps. Il arqua son corps, poussant ses hanches et donc son sexe dans la main de Squalo, exigeant d'avantage de sensation. Squalo esquissa un sourire.

Il mit fin un instant à toute action, sous les protestations du Boss, pour pouvoir correctement enlever son propre pantalon. A la vue du sexe de celui-ci, l'instinct d'actif de Xanxus se réveilla enfin. Il bondit comme un fauve assoiffé de sang sur sa proie. Squalo non surpris, se laissa faire, ses lèvres continuellement déformées par un sourire satisfait.

"Io sono il Boss...**(5)**" Marmonnait Xanxus en s'attaquant à la gorge de Squalo, alternant entre mordillement et léchouille. "Io sono il Boss..." Ce dernier se retint de rire devant la soudaine dominance de son piccolo Boss.

Squalo écarta les jambes, capturant entres elles le petit corps de Xanxus qui s'adapta parfaitement. Prenant les devants, il prit entre ses petits doigts le sexe tendu de son aîné et se mit à lui infliger le même traitement qu'il avait reçu quelques secondes auparavant. Squalo arqua son corps, prenant un plaisir sans nom devant les assauts de son Boss adoré. Et bien qu'il était plus petit, les règles ne changeraient jamais, c'était lui le Boss.

Après quelques traitements qu'il avait copié à son aîné, Xanxus ne su plus quoi faire. Squalo dût à ce stade le guider, lui montrant comment aller au bout de leurs ébats.

"Ca-Ca va te faire mal !" Souffla Xanxus, choqué par les étapes à suivre, ce qui fit ricaner Squalo.

-Comme si c'était l'une de tes principales préoccupations.

Xanxus fronça les sourcils, vexé par ce que son second pensait de lui.

"Bien sûr que je m'en préoccupe ! Je veux du plaisir pour moi comme pour toi !"

Squalo étira un sourire satisfait. Il le força à se coucher sur lui pour lui donner un baiser sur le front.

"J'ai confiance en toi, Xanxus. J'ai toujours eu confience en toi, et j'ai toujours été à tes côtés, prêt à exécuter le moindre de tes caprices, qu'importe ce que tu as pu me faire endurer par le passé."

Xanxus élargit ses yeux à cet instant, comme s'il venait d'entendre la révélation qui allait changer toute sa vie, et cela, Squalo l'espérait de tout cœur. Il ne voulait pas que son lui de dix ans en moins ne doive attendre autant de temps qu'il avait attendu avant que Xanxus ne comprenne qu'il était la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Il le serra fort contre lui en fermant les yeux.

"Squalo ?" Xanxus gêné par ces soudains gestes d'affection, se releva légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

L'épéiste lui souriait et entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui exprimer le reste de ses sentiments lorsque tout à coup une explosion se fit et son corps fut entouré d'une épaisse fumée blanche accompagné d'un bruit grotesque. Xanxus qui n'avait pas bougé, surpris par la chose, n'osa faire aucun geste. Non surtout pas lorsque la fumée se dissipa et qu'un corps semblable au précédant était allongé sous le sien, mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus, ou plutôt en moins.

"B-Boss ?" S'écria le plus petit corps, le dévisageant avec des yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes.

-...

Maledictione !! **(6)**

...

_Au même instant à 10 ans plus tard..._

Squalo se releva du planché sur lequel il venait d'atterrir, se rhabillant vaguement, un air contrarié au visage.

"Che merda **(7)** ! Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant !" Ronchonna-t-il.

-Quel moment ?

Il sursauta au son de cette voix froide qu'il connaissait si bien. Il se retourna craintivement vers le possesseur de cette voix, un sourire forcé plaqué au visage.

"Amore **(8)** ! Tu m'a tellement manqué !"

Le dit « amore » grimaça, peu convaincu surtout vu l'état dans lequel son Squalo était revenu.

"Je vois que tu ne t'ai pas privé..."

Squalo agrandit son sourire.

"Pas toi ?"

-Bien sur que non ! Et tu ne t'imagine même pas la torture que ç'a été de me retenir !

Xanxus s'avança rageusement vers son second et l'entraîna avec lui, à pas rapide.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Demanda Squalo, peu rassuré.

-Je me suis privé une journée entière, qu'est ce que tu crois que j'ai l'intention de faire !

Squalo esquissa alors un large rictus.

"J'espère que nos deux cadets vont passer une soirée semblable à la notre..."

Xanxus étira un même sourire.

"Ca ne fait aucun de doute."

**Fine**

...

**Le petit dictionnaire de MmeRoronoa : **

**Le titre : Surprise, petit Boss !**

**(1) "Piccolo Boss" : Petit Boss**

**(2) "Io vi farà vivere il megliore esperienza della tua vita" : Je vais te faire vivre la plus belle expérience de toute ta vie**

**(3) "Ô Dio" : Oh Dieu **

**(4) "Il suo Squalo" : Son Squalo**

**(5) "Io sono il Boss" : Je suis le Boss**

**(6) "Maleditcione" : Malédiction**

**(7) "Che merda" : Quel merde **

**(8) "Amore" : y a pas photo... **

**...**

**Note de l'auteur : Et bien et bien... que dire ? Que c'est ma prèmière fic Reborn et que j'espère ne pas avoir fait un massacre hi ! Je suis consciente que Xanxus est un peu OOC mais mon but était de bien marquer la différence d'âge, et donc de maturité, entre le Squalo de dix ans de plus et du Xanxus actuel. Je pense personnellement que Xanxus n'est qu'un enfant gâté et qui veut tout avoir, sinon il fait des caprices. Je sais bien entendu qu'il a ses raisons, le pauvre petiot, mais Xanxus est, pour moi, le genre à faire des grosses colères quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut mais après tout, ce n'est que mon humble avis à propos de ce personnage, et non des excuses ! **

**Merci en tout cas et un petit review s'il vous plait, hm ? **

**Et un grand merci à Dragonneva !! **


End file.
